The Masters of Fate
The Masters of Fate, (or simply Masters of Fate) are a renegade Chaos Space Marine warband that is predominantly Tzeentchian and are a group of self-motivated followers of Tzeentch that seek to manipulated, disrupt, and corrupt the Imperium from within for their own selfish gain.For the most part however, they prefer to operate in the shadows, most akin to the Alpha Legion. They are known to be very politically motivated and often they try to corrupt a world to where they can operate in secrecy with all sorts of bribery, graft, vice, and extortion. However, when they are needed they strike with force using their unknown number of astartes to make examples out of those who cannot oppose them so easily. One oddity however is how close they appear towards the general populace of the Imperium, as with the Salamanders, the Masters of Fate appear to be very active in the Underworld of the Imperium and are known for having ties with many an underground cult or organization. Whereas the Salamanders are known for supporting the local populace in a war-zone and aiding support, the Masters of Fate are known to offer their services to further corrupt and manipulate the unwitting. In battle however, what is known is that they are very found of using sorcery and sorcerers to contribute and substitute for their forces. To the Masters, any way to win swiftly and decisively is best, even if it means foul play. History: The Masters of Fate are a somewhat recent warband that has propped up somewhere around the time of 998.m41. While they are not known to be as experienced as other Chaos Space Marine warbands, they are known to be very connected with the Imperium in the underworld and formed of other smaller renegade forces.It is believed however that they have a history with the Salamanders and that perhaps they stem from this chapter as corruption spread throughout the Imperium via the population.They have history after the Third War for Armageddon, where it is known that perhaps the teachings of Chaos of chaos were brought to them as they helped rebuild the world from the Ork invasion. Tactical Doctrine: Much akin to the Alpha Legion, the Masters of Fate prefer to fight with stealth, surprise, hit and run tactics, and use as little resources as possible in the most clever way to cause as much damage as possible before their enemy can respond. Advantages & Disadvantages Pros: *Being primarily Tzeentchian, they are very psychic heavy and are known to resort to forbidden magics as well *They like to summon demons of various varieties. *They have ties to the Imperium's underworld and spies everywhere. *Very exotic wargear that is forbidden, as well as mystical relics. *Flamer magic *Good use of cultists and spies *Marks of Tzeentch Cons: *Small squad size *No relations with Nurgle cults. *Dangers of the Perils of the Warp. *Salamanders are their Nemesis *No large scale crusade like combative abilities. *Very small fleet size *Very niche unit selection, (mostly Tzeentchian units, cultists and renegades, as well as Chaos Astartes) *Very few armored vehicles/mostly infantry based *Not as profiecent in melee as other warbands Category:Tzeentch Category:Renegade Chapter Category:Chaos Warbands